Airport Surprises
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Matt and Emily have broken up so Matt takes some time away.  This is the story of what happens when he returns.


This started as my first drabble and grew into a short story. So I guess I still need to work on the drabble thing. It came to me sitting in Atlanta's airport today waiting or my flight home.

Airport surprises

Matt had left after their fight. He knew that seeing her everyday would make the break up harder. He took off to visit a college buddy in Ohio. Emily didn't know he was leaving, she didn't know where he went. He went in a requested a week off which Cheryl gave him without question. The only person who knew his plans was his friend Frank and his buddy Chris. Chris and Matt had been roommates in college. They were inseparable but then Chris got married and moved away. They still kept in touch and they both promised to visit, but life happens and it never seemed to work out. Matt had to get her out of his mind. He knew Chris was the only one that could help him figure this out.

Frank walked into CNU to a very depressed Emily. Cheryl had just told her that Matt had taken the week off and that she had no idea where he was. Emily tried unsuccessfully to call his cell phone. She had left 10 messages and several missed calls. He was being so juvenile. If he wasn't going to talk to her, then she was done trying. She really missed him and wanted to work this out.

Matt spent the week fishing and hanging out on Lake Erie enjoying the beauty he didn't know existed in Ohio. He took a boat out to Kelly's Island and thought a lot about his life. He talked with Chris about how he knew his wife Angie was the one. Christ kept saying you just know. The more time Matt spent away from Emily, the more he knew the she was the one and he wanted nothing more than to be with her for the rest of his life. Matt formulated a plan with Chris' help. He only hoped Emily hadn't moved on yet. He suspected that was not the case as he had talked to Frank a few times who told him about how she was moping around.

After four days of not hearing anything from Matt and the continued attempts to contact him even thought she said she wouldn't, Emily cornered Frank in the Kill house. She pulled her gun and begged him to tell her something about Matt. Frank found the whole thing amusing. He laughed and said. " Tell me one thing, do you love him?" Emily looked at him holstering her gun and smiled, "If I didn't would I be acting like a crazy person?" Frank laughed and told her that Matt's flight was do in at 3:00 and that he told him he would meet him. Emily asked for the flight details and the requested Frank's help in surprising Matt.

Matt kept patting the pocket of his computer case. He had never bought anything like it. He had never spent so much money on one item in his life, well except his car and house. He had to have the perfect one. One that would show Emily how much she means to him and show the world that she was taken. He was supposed to meet Frank at baggage claim. He hoped to slip into town unnoticed, but Frank insisted on picking him up. He really didn't want to bother with a taxi anyway and this way he could go home, change and be at Emily's before she got home from work. He never did give her back the key he held to her apartment.

Emily entered the airport with excitement and anticipation. The butterflies were present from that nagging fear that Matt wouldn't be happy to see her. He hadn't returned one of her calls or text messages, which was a good indication he was not happy with her. She checked on of the numerous screens to see that his flight from Cleveland was on time and then went to the carousel it indicated for his baggage.

Matt grabbed his bag from the moving turntable and glanced around. He knew Frank would embarrass him if he were the first to spot him so he made a point to keep his eyes peeled. He grabbed his phone to call him when he noticed the long auburn hair that he touched so many times in the past. He noticed how she was leaning against a post watching him with those beautiful hazel eyes and he noticed how she was biting her lower lip. They made eye contact and Emily slowly walked towards him. They met halfway and in a very unEmily like fashion, she threw her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. Matt returned the hug and the kiss by dropping the handle on his suitcase and letting go of his carry-on bag. This was not the greeting he expected, but he was not complaining. Matt broke the kiss to ask two questions, "What, was Frank busy? Did you miss me?" Emily responded by kissing him again and whispering, "I'll show you how much I missed you later. Matt, I'm sorry about everything. I love you." This time it was Matt's turn to kiss her. He took her hand and said, "I love you too. I missed you more than I thought I could miss anyone. Emily smiled and released his hand. She bent down to grab his carry on bag when she realized Matt was down on one knee. He had pulled the brilliant, 2-carat princess cut diamond solitaire ring out of his bag. "Emily Lehman, I 've been thinking about this for a while and it took almost losing you for me to release how bad I want you. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" It wasn't the romantic proposal he had planned, but it was exactly what she needed to hear. As the tears flowed down her cheeks, Emily whispered, "Yes, I love you too. Yes, I'll marry you." Matt stood up and Emily jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. Neither one of them caring that they had a growing audience watching. One that included their good friend Frank who suspected this might happen. They left the airport and went home to make several phone to tell everyone the good news and for Emily to ask Cheryl for the rest of the week off so that she and Matt could celebrate properly together as they should be.


End file.
